transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Jazz
Profile "Do it with style or don't bother doing it." Very cool, competent, and stylish, and willing to undertake dangerous missions. Loves Earth culture. His biggest asset is his versatility and cleverness in using the resources at his disposal. Deadly-accurate with his solar-powered photon rifle and flamethrower. His full-spectrum front grill beacon and 180 dB stereo speakers can create a dazzling light and sound show. (Profile Update) Any Autobot commander's right-hand man. A danger-loving daredevil with a bottomless bag of tricks. Loves Earth culture, particularly music. Equipped with photon rifle and hydraulic lifters in legs that enable him to jump over fifty feet. In race car mode, equipped with blinding, full-spectrum headlights and deafening 180 decibel speakers. Nitro-injected 12-cylinder engine allows him to reach speeds in excess of 400 mph. Smoke ejector pack in tailpipe produces blinding smoke screen. Thermal-sensitive windows also provide supplemental solar power. Very cool, competent, and stylish. History Other looks Jazz has been known to sport: *GreyOps Jazz *Jazz Au Naturale. *Jazz Bond. Notes * During the latest humanizing TP, Jazz spent his two weeks as a human travelling the world on a tour of various party spots, raves, and hedonistic music festivals. * Jazz tries to throw victory parties in the Autobot City lounge after major engagements or missions. The parties are held whether victory was achieved or not. Logs 2019 * Autobot Special Ops CoC Meeting - Rodimus is holding a small meeting with the heads of Special Ops to discuss some plans. Wacky ideas are discussed as well as 'taking care' of key Decepticon personnel. * Istoral Trap - Jazz sets a trap for Onslaught. When the Decepticon show up with backup can Jazz and Hound still come out on top? * Autobot Special Ops Staff Meeting - Jazz outlines the plan for the joint Autobot-Militant assault on Trypticon. * Death of Trypticon - The heroic Autobots put their plan into motion to try and kill Trypticon before he re-surfaces again. The Autobots use the abandoned space bridge on Charr to pop inside Trypticon and wreck havoc. * 2019 Olympics Land Race - One of the funniest and most exciting race ever! * Rough Homecoming - Both factions leave Monacus and get a surprise upon their return to Cybertron * Dessert Storm - The Decepticons built a weather control device and are wrecking havoc with nature. The Autobots head out to help the humans deal with the effects. 2022 * 2022 Olympics Free-for-All - 13 robots enter -- only one will leave! 2025 *Laying Caltrops - A joint EDC-Autobot-Junkion advance on Polyhex is met by Decepticon response - mining the road. 2027 *Flaming Nuisance - A group of Decepticons raid for oil... and end up playing catch with grenades 2028 *Palmdale Raid - The Decepticons raid the Boeing space tile fabrication plant in Palmdale, California! The Autobots respond in a big way. 2107 (alternate future concurrent with 2028) *Final Crisis - The forces of Praxis fight the forces of Grimlock in an epic battle to determine the fate of the planet, past and future 2029 *Final Guilt - Autobots and Decepticons fight their way onto Guiltor's ship. *Final Apocalypse - The conclusion of the Maltese Apocalypse TP. *Late Night Meeting - Intelligence Division Autobots, get the scoop on the next exciting mission that awaits us from the security monitoring record of this Late Night Meeting! *Test Run - The Decepticons decide to test the new Pretender shells... by flattening P'yongyang *A Return and a Mystery - Rodimus Prime is found floating adrift in space, and Thunderwing's Black Book of Primus falls into Autobot hands *Man Behind the Curtain - WHO brought Thunderwing back from the depths of space? WHY was the Autobot Penumbra found drifting and half dead? WHERE have the Deluxe Insecticons gone? WHO has been committing acts of sabotage and murder in the Decepticon camp? WHO has been plotting on the sidelines, setting up the pieces? WHO is the old enemy about to return? These answers and more are revealed when the Autobots stage a heavy assault on the damaged NCC. *Battle For Jazz's Core - A grand battle is fought over the fate of Jazz's laser core. This log starts part way through the scene. 2030 * Spun Up On The Down Low - Nightbeat, Red Alert, and First Aid get Jazz spun up on the down low, and Talazia Keldahoff gets a soda. * Space Chase Science Fair 2b * Charges - Towards the end of a general conversation in Grapplebee's that touches on a number of subjects, Rodimus Prime gets his first hint of just how divisive the question of the Steelhaven Autobots can be. * Silver Mine Raid - The Decepticons are raiding a silver mine in Nevada and of course the Autobots intervene. Jazz as David faces down Goliath in the form of Scorponok. * Steel Balloon Scuffle - Jazz stops by the Steel Balloon to have a chat with Nightbeat and walks into a bar-room brawl. * Officer Poker Night 1 - The Autobot officers sneak awya to Monacus to vent some steam and play some poker. * Spotlight: Fairway Ch.1 - A bounty hunter arrives while Rodimus Prime and the Autobots are surveying the damage done to the solar panels on Cybertron. What could he want with Fairway? * Omega. Reigns. Supreme. - Omega Supreme snaps out of it and regains control of Crystal City * Watch Out, Here Comes T-Wrecks! - A joint Wrecker/Dinobot party. Surely, nothing can go wrong? * Autobot raid on Charr - The Autobots raid one of the Decepticon's largest mine on Charr. * Crystal City Art Festival! - Crystal City celebrates its neutrality by showcasing the creations of Cybertron's citizens. Some of the art critics are MURDER, though. * Grand Theft Monacus - Rodimus Prime leads a small squad of Autobots to try and stop the Decepticons from stealing Monacus. * Escape From Monacus - Trapped on a moved Monacus, the Autobots must come together and find a means of escape! 2031 * House of (Painful) Blues - As part of the Decepticon Rookie Exam, Fusillade and Windshear drop down uninvited at House of Blues to take down Jazz. * Hit N Run - The Autobots make it known that they're still on Cybertron with a little guerilla style warfare! * Alls Fanfare In Love and War - A supply run turns into an action-packed fight in the sky. * Mini-Metroplex Throws Down - Skydive and Jazz tango in the training room with a shrunk Metroplex. Weird! * Dungeons and Decepticons - The good guys turn part of their underground lair into a creepy, fun house. * Exploding Blueprints - When Galvatron tries to steal the plans to a Japanese power plant, it backfires (specifically in his face). * So Hard to Keep Good Slaves Nowadays - Jazz leads a daring ambush on Galvatron & Co. in order to free human slaves. * Shockwave likes China - The Autobot's intel commander spies on the Chinese military's shenanigans. * A Trip to Torqulon, Part 2 - A mission to rescue Air Raid turns into an all-out brawl on the eve (and early morning) of July 4th. Players 2000 - 2002: Durango Jun 2008 - Sept 2008: Sdsnowbum Sept 2008: Cypherplex March 2009 - April 2009: Durango, again Sep 2009 - March 2010: Hikage2k5 March 2010 - Present: Krazylegz24